Behind Clothes Racks
by RizenLynn
Summary: So Jack and Bunny work at the only department store in the village of Burk. But what happens when Hiccup finds that out and can't seem to stop going to the store just to see Jack? Sometimes bringing Toothless with him? Well find out in this cute romance! Hijack and Buckteeth (BOTH HUMAN)! WARNING YAOI! THERE WILL BE SMUT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. First Interaction

**Behind Clothes Racks**

**By: RizenLynn**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY EITHER OF THESE MOVIES OR THE CHARACTERS! I just own the story idea and the lab top used to write this. (Though I wish I did own the movies, there would totally be a lot more hijack and buckteeth in them!) Heads up there will be smut later on in the story! The pairings are Hiccup x Jack, along with toothless x bunnymund (both human!) This is also based in the present day! Please no flaming! If you have some advice that is fine but if you don't like this, then you are more than able to push the "go back" at the top of the page. Seriously! I WARNED YOU NOW SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME LATER! -.-**

(Hiccup's point of view.)

Hiccup quickly ran into the only clothing store in Burk. His father just _had _to make him go there even though it was boring down rain. Once he entered the store he shook out his hair and tried to get as much water off of his clothes as he could. He didn't want to make a trail of slippery water throughout the store. As soon as he thought he was ok to move he took a step forward… totally forgetting about the current puddle he was standing in. As soon as he took a step his foot slipped and made him fall flat on his face.

Pain shot through his arms and cheek as he fell hard against the tiled floor.

"Hey man are you okay?!" A slightly familiar voice asked. Hiccup glanced up and saw a man that was really tall with shoulder length grey hair running toward him. He recognized him as Aster Bunnymund, though a lot of people just called him Bunny. Hiccup went to school with the boy and knew him from his biology class.

All he could do was groan a, "Yeah, I'm used to it," while trying to get back up. Aster held out a hand for him. Hiccup gladly took it and stood up, while Aster pulled him to his feet.

"Are you sure? That looked like it really hurt." He could tell the older boy was sincerely worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a little bruised is all." Hiccup chuckled a little and brushed himself off.

"That's good." Aster grinned.

"Yep…" They fell into an awkward silence.

"So, um… is there anything I could help you out with?"

"Oh, yeah, my dad had put a jacket on hold here the other day and sent me, the overly clumsy one of the family, to come get it." Hiccup rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Ah, ok that's easy," Aster turned to the side and pointed to an L shaped desk not too far away from them. "Go talk to Jack and he'll be able to help you." Hiccup froze at the name.

"Jack… as in Jack Frost?" He got nervous at the thought that he would have to actually talk to his long time crush. Hiccup had known that he was gay for quite a while and had always loved to just stare at the white haired teen. Jack was the kind of guy that always loved to have fun and that was the main thing that Hiccup loved about Jack. Just how he was so cute when he was joking with his friends and looking like he was totally relaxed. Hiccup also envied him a little for his care free lifestyle. Hiccup couldn't be that way because of the bullies he always had to deal with at school. Hiccup was your average gay nerd, the only difference was, he was no longer as skinny as he had been when he was younger. But the muscles he had grown throughout the years didn't stop anyone from trying to beat him up.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Aster tilted his head to the side and had a small smile on his face.

"Just…Just a lucky guess…" Hiccup got even more nervous when he glanced over to the desk again. He could see Jack behind the desk on a computer. He had an article of clothing in his hand and looked like he was really concentrating. His shaggy white hair was swiped to the side and his brown eyebrows were close together. Hiccup just stood there watching him work. He looked so handsome while he was concentrating on his work. He wore a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. _God I could just watch him all night. _Hiccup sighed in admiration.

"Are you alright mate?" Bunny asked waving a hand in front of Hiccup's face. Said boy flinched and looked at Aster, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm alright…"

"Alright then. But you might want to hurry before we start getting a line for the customer service." Bunny turned and headed back to one of the registers. Even though the older teen was no longer near Hiccup, he nodded his head anyways before taking a deep breath. He took a step toward the desk that Jack was behind.

Once he reached it, he waited for Jack to notice his presence.

~~Five minutes earlier~~ (Jacks point of view)

Jack growled at the pair of jeans that he had in his hands. He hated it when people returned jeans without the tags.

"What's wrong Frostbite?" Bunny asked smirking. Jack looked at his coworker/classmate without raising his head.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Um, since we are dead, the long version please."

"Ok, so this lady comes up with this pair of jeans and tells me she wants to return them. Not a big deal. Well, I take the pants out of the bag and notice that they don't have a tag on them. So I ask her for the receipt and she tells me that it was in her car. I tell her that I'm going to need that to be able to do this return. She responds with a, 'oh, alright. Let me go get that for you,' and turns to leave." Jack paused and continued to search for the numbers he would have needed to do anything with the pants.

"Ok? So what's the problem?"

"She went out to get that about twenty minutes ago…"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope! Now I'm stuck with a pair of pants that don't have a UPC (**A/n: for those that don't know what this is: This is a 13 digit number that cloth stores use to ring something up that doesn't have a tag! Some pieces of clothing actually don't have it printed on their tags so it makes it rather difficult to ring up- trust me I KNOW! It usually matches the number under the barcode on a tag!) **and no receipt to be able to figure out what to do with it!"

"Have you tried calling the department they are from?" Jack looked up, his blue eyes wide.

"Oh my god! I'm so stupid! Of course I could do that! That way I could at lease figure out what to do with them!" Jack turned to the phone next to him and paged the department over the intercom. Bunny just laughed and went to stand in the middle of the entry way to great anyone that came in the door.

A few seconds later the phone rang.

"What can I do for ya?" A female voice asked through the phone.

"Hey tooth can you come up to customer service to help me with something?"

"Sure can, just give me a second to put the clothes I have in my hand away."

"Ok, thanks" He hung up and the phone and went over to the computer to try another idea he had. He stood there typing in different numbers trying to figure out if the pants matched any of the UPCs. So far he wasn't having any luck. While he worked he heard some commotion near the front doors but didn't pay it any attention. He wanted to get this figured out before he went on break. He was so close to figuring out his problem when he felt someone watching him. He glanced up for a second before he had to do a double take. There was actually in front of his register. And it wasn't just any normal customer. It was Hiccup Haddock! Jack's breath was taken away for a moment. To him Hiccup was the most beautiful man on the earth. He shook his head to clear any thoughts he was starting to get away. He cleared his throat and walked over to Hiccup.

"Hey there. W-What can I help you with?" Jack asked trying not to stutter.

"Uh, hey Jack. My dad put a jacket on hold and I'm here to pick it up." Hiccup wouldn't look Jack in the eyes as if something was bothering him. Jack was a little confused as to why the other boy wouldn't do that but he figured that the younger one thought he was going to make fun of him for being in the store. Though the other boy obviously didn't fully know Jack if that was the case.

"Ok, what is his name?"

"Stoick Haddock."

Jack smiled and replied, "Alright give me just a second." He glanced behind Hiccup before he headed to the back room where all of the items on hold were. He saw Bunny run to the other door that led to the back room. The older teen had a smirk on his face as he moved. Jack turned and went to do what he said he was going to do. As he searched through the holds, he heard the other door open.

"Aster, have you been eavesdropping this whole time?"

"No, but I've been watching your body language. You really do have the hots for him don't you?" Aster's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Jack just sighed and looked at Aster. It only took a second before he broke. He sighed again and his head hung down.

"Yes… Badly… God, I didn't realize how beautiful he actually is. And have you ever seen him read a book?! Oh my god! The faces he makes while reading is so adorable!" Jack whined. He found the jacket he was looking for and looked at Aster. "Well, wish me luck, I'm going back out there."

"Why not just ask him out?!" Aster shouted.

~~ Meanwhile~~ (Hiccups point of view)

He waited as patiently as he could for Jack to return, taking the opportunity to release the breath he had been holding throughout their whole entire conversation. God he was nervous. All he wanted to do was shout, "Will you please go out with me?!" But the words wouldn't come out.

"Why not just ask him out?!" He heard Aster yell from the back. He could see Jack freeze in the front door way. He was blushing deeply.

"Oh shut up Aster! It's not like it's that easy to ask your major crush out!" Jack yelled back.

"Um… Jack?" Hiccup whispered.

Jack flinched and slowly turned back to Hiccup.

"Uh… He's talking to someone else that's back there…" Jack mumbled and brought the jacket over to Hiccup. "Oh, um, I found the jacket. Was that all I could help you with?"

"Yeah, that will be all…" _NO, you could always help me with my nonexistent skills of kissing… _Hiccup thought, and immediately blushed at it. He quickly looked down to try to hide it. He started to search for his dad's credit card to pay for the jacket. But he wasn't fast enough, because Jack saw Hiccups cheeks turn pink.

"Are you ok? Your cheeks are red. Do you feel sick or something?" Jack asked gently. Hiccup immediately looked at the other boy, his green eyes wide. His cheeks turned redder at the thought of his crush seeing his blush. Though it was the look of concern that made Hiccup pause. Was Jack really worried about him?

"Uh… Um… yeah… I think I might be coming down with something." The younger lied.

"Ok, then let's get this wrapped up so you…" Jack started but was interrupted by a girl coming up behind him and tapping his shoulder.

"Hey what did you want me to look at?" The girl asked sweetly. "Oh, and I'm sorry for interrupting." The girl was a little shorter and had pixie cut blue hair that had green and pink streaks in it. Hiccup remembered this girl as Toothina, but many just called her Tooth because of her obsession of becoming a dentist. He had a couple of classes with her. She was wearing a rainbow sundress that had short sleeves and black flats. She was very pretty. When Jack turned to look at her he smiled. When Hiccup saw that his heart sunk. Of course there was no chance that Jack was actually worried about him. He probably also had feelings for his coworker!

"Oh thank god you are here! Can you take a look at those pants for me and maybe help me find a UPC for them?"

"Sure!" She turned to the pants he had mentioned and got to work.

Jack turned his attention back to Hiccup and noticed that he looked down now.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" He sounded so sad.

"Um…" Jack glanced at the clock for a second and noticed that he was going to be off in the next hour. _So much for my break but it's totally worth skipping to help him!_ Jack thought. "I'm off in like an hour. Do you maybe want to stick around? We could always go to this noodle place that's not too far away from here. They have some really good soup that might help you start to feel better?"

Hiccup just looked at him with a very confused expression. Jack was just really happy to see his really pretty coworker and now he's asking Hiccup to hang out?

"So what do you say?" Jack's heart was racing. He technically just asked his crush out on a date. He tried to hold back the blush but could still feel it creeping up on his face. He saw Hiccups eyes glance at his cheeks and got wide.

_Why is he blushing?_ Hiccup kept going from Jack's deep blue eyes to his cheeks. Was this his way of Jack asking him on a date? _No… that's not possible! Jack's straight… isn't he?_

"I would love to."

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of Behind Clothes Racks. Mind you this is my first fanfiction since like freshman year of high school. (I'll give you a hint on how long that's been: I'm graduating from college this semester! ...damn I'm old!) Please review! If I get enough reviews (NICE REVIEWS) then I'll upload the next chapter. (I REALLY hope you guys like this! I'm so nervous!) :s Anyways, until next time!**


	2. Tooth's Embarrasement

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: So I know I haven't had that many reviews and other stuff yet but even just having what there is so far is making me overly happy and is making me want to write more for the few of you that have favorited/followed this story. (BTW: THANK YOU FOR THAT! OMG! YOU DON'T KNOW HAPPY THAT IS MAKING ME! My Boyfriend keeps rolling his eyes at how excited and hyper this was making me! So….. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!) **

**Also again: I don't own anything except the computer used and the idea! Please enjoy!**

Hiccups point of view~~

"I would love to." Hiccup immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he just said that out loud! It wasn't the fact that he was agreeing to hang out with Jack, it was the fact that he said it in such a girly way that made him embarrassed all over again. Though, he had to admit that the look on Jack's face was totally worth it. His blush had grown redder, his smile got bigger and Hiccup could just see how happy he was that he said yes in Jack's eyes.

"Great!" Jack responded a little too quickly and a little too excitedly. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I mean, cool. I'll meet you here in an hour?" Hiccup blushed even more. This was becoming more and more like a date.

"Sure… but uh… can I pay for this now?" He asked sheepishly as he pointed to the jacket. Jack looked down and realized that they still needed to take care of that.

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" He pulled up the sales tab on the computer and rang up the jacket. When Hiccup handed him the card, their fingers touched for a brief moment. They both felt a small spark with the contact and looked deep into each other's eyes. Hiccup blushed more, if that was even possible, and quickly pulled his hand away. Though, in reality he really didn't want to. Jack just smirked at him and continued to cash Hiccup out.

"Alright, you are all done. This is how much you had saved and this is some information about our survey. Would you please let us know how _highly satisfied_ you were with your experience?" _I know one way I would be highly satisfied…_Hiccup thought and shook his head to stop it there.

"Uh, yeah, I'll do that as soon as I get home."

"Will you really?" Jack looked at him with a teasing smirk.

"Y… Yeah really will. All highly satisfied right?" Hiccup asked trying to keep his knees from going out because of the smirk.

"Yep, five stars. Now _all_ of it has to be five for it to work right."

"What is the survey for exactly?" Before Hiccup could stop his body, he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. The stance helped with his weak knees but he felt totally feminine with the way he was standing. It almost reminded him of when a girl wanted to show off her chest and stick out her ass. He cursed himself for standing like that but knew that it was too late to move out of it. He already had Jack's full fledge attention.

As soon as Hiccup's back curved to where his ass was in the air, Jack's mouth went dry. _Oh God, Hiccup you are going to be the death of me. _He licked his lips and did his best to answer Hiccups question. "Uh, when we get a lot of good scores, then it affects the percent of our pay raises and such."

"Oh yeah?" Hiccup's voice was dripping with flirting interest. Hiccup didn't know where this confidence came from but he couldn't seem to stop it. _…Seriously! When did this come out?! First I was a nervous wreck… now I'm openly flirting with none other than Jack Frost! What the literal fuck?! Total bipolar moment much?! _But hey, at least it was keeping Jack's eyes locked with his. Hiccup didn't mind getting lost in those deep blues.

It wasn't until someone started to laugh that he realized how stupid he must have looked. Hiccup flinched at the sound and slowly turned to see Bunny covering his mouth, bent over at the waist. He was totally laughing at Hiccup. He felt like a total idiot. The younger boy stood back up and he could almost hear Jack whine at the movement.

"Um. But yeah, I'll do the survey for you guys. Um… I'm going to go over there." He pointed behind him and went to that section. He pulled out his phone and texted his friend Toothless about what just happened and his little bipolar moment.

~~Jack's/Bunny's Point of view~~

Jack watched as Hiccup walked away. When he was out of sight and out of hearing range, he turned his gaze to Bunny and glared. In return Bunny ended up laughing harder.

"What are you laughing at Bunny?" A think Russian accent asked. Bunny turned, whipping a tear from his eye to see their general manager walk up to them. The General Manager was a big hefty fellow that always wore black pants and some kind of a red shirt. Around the Christmas holiday he always wore a Santa hat. No one ever knew his first named but always called him by his last.

"Oh man North! You should have seen the guy that was flirting with Jack. It was so cute and funny! Oh, and Jack was majorly faaaaalling for it!" He started to laugh again.

"How was this man flirting with him? How do you even know he was flirting?" North asked placing his hands on his hips and smirked. At that instant Bunny moved into the flirting position that Hiccup had been in.

"He was standing like this and he had that flirting tone of voice! You know the one when the girl pretends to be interested in what you are saying but is just trying to turn you on? Yeah, he had that voice! And boy was he coming on strong!" Bunny laughed again and heard the doors open. Once the doors were fully open, he saw a man that was about his height with shaggy black hair. He wore black trip pants and a metal band shirt to match. His outfit reminded Bunny of some of the stuff he had in his closet at home but what made him stop laughing instantly was the mans eyes. They were a breath taking gold color. The man looked at Bunny for a moment. Aster couldn't help but watch him move. The man had a nice toned body and had a really nice ass. Even just the way he looked while looking for someone or something was just handsome. But there was no mistaking on who it was. It was Aster's crush.

"God, I wouldn't mind for that cutie to come flirt with me." Aster didn't realize he had said that out loud.

"Oh now look who's the one looking like an idiot!" Jack joked. Bunny stood up straight and glared at him.

"Oh shove off you bloody show pony!" Bunny snapped, he went back to watching the boy. _Toothless Fury. God I haven't seen you in forever! Where the hell have you and that fine ass of yours been? _

That just made Jack laugh even harder. North had even started to laugh at the whole situation.

"Oh so you like dat boy ya?" North teased but he wasn't heard. Aster was too lost in thought of memories of Toothless and him in Gym class.

"Hey Bunny, you have a customer!" Jack said as if he was rushed. He watched Bunny straighten back up and start doing his normal saying. When he saw that there wasn't any one in front of him he turned and glared at Jack again. Even Tooth, who had been so quiet many forgot she was there, started to laugh.

"I would take that as a yes that he like that boy North!" Tooth said.

"Wh- What?! No! He- He just looks familiar that's all!" At that point his Australian accent really came through as he lied to the group. It was usually really easy to hear when he was flustered or angry. He turned back to the computer in front of him and got ready for a sale. He never knew when someone was actually going to walk up.

~~Toothless's point of view~~

Toothless quickly ran into the department store and immediately started to look for Hiccup. He was really good friends with the boy and when said boy had texted him saying that he was really embarrassed, Toothless couldn't help but rush to meet up with him.

Though, little did he know that as soon as he walked into the building he would see Aster Bunnymund? _God that boy is fine… _Toothless thought as he looked for Hiccup. Aster had stopped laughing and ended up just staring at him. But it wasn't the awkward kind of stare. It was the kind of stare that made Toothless think that Bunny was admiring him. It wasn't until he heard Bunny say something about Toothless flirting with him that Toothless's suspicions were confirmed.

His cheeks got warm at the thought of Bunny wanting him to flirt with said older boy. _God I would LOVE to just stand there and talk with him, but Hiccup really needs me._ There was no way in hell he was going to abandon his best friend no matter how fine the guy was! And to Toothless, Aster was _majorly_ fine! Hell toothless didn't even want to talk, he just wanted to make out with the guy.

Though if there was one thing Toothless loved about Bunny, it would have to be his mind. Bunny was really smart. Not like Hiccup book smart, but street smart. Also the way he talked was so pretty, in the manliest way possible!

Toothless continued to walk around the store looking for his best friend. When he found Hiccup he noticed that the other looked a little depressed, while glancing at some graphic tees.

"Hic" Toothless called. The other's head shot up, a look of surprise covering his features.

"Hey, I told you that you didn't have to come." Hiccup smiled after he realized who had called him.

"Well I wanted to make sure that you were truly okay." Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Geez. You would have seen me when I got home."

"Yeah, I know. I'm shocked that your dad actually asked you to do something for him. Especially after what happened."

"I was too until I got there. Things are still the same as before. He just wanted an excuse to have me come over just to try to 'change' me. Ugh! Whatever! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be hanging out with Jack Frost later!" Hiccup was going to be alone with Jack for maybe an hour or so. Yeah, it was because Jack thought he wasn't feeling well, but still! _Who knows, maybe this can be a way for us to get to know each other._ Hiccup bit his lip.

Toothless just raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You are hanging out with Frost? When?"

"When he gets off of work. That's why I'm still here." Hiccup blushed at how it seriously sounded like a date.

"Oh sure you're going to 'hang out' Mr. I-am-going-to-flirt-with-you-now."

"Hey! I told you, I have no idea where that came from!"

"Maybe it came from all of the built up wet dreams you've had about him and it just came out." Toothless teased. Hiccups eyes got wide and his face was a tomato.

"S-Shut up!"

Toothless smirked and made his voice sound like Hiccups while saying, "Oh, Jack! You are so amazing! Oh please! Give me more Jack!"

"Oh you are so dead!" Hiccup ran toward Toothless but the other just dodged him.

"It's not my fault you talk in your sleep! 'Oh Jack! Hold me Jack! Make me feel whole Jack! Oh God!'"

"Shut up you do it too!"

"Oh, no I don't!" Toothless smirked.

"You want a bet!" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "'Oh Bunny! Please, kiss me! No…not the neck! Oh, God!'" Hiccup imitated Toothless.

"Oh now _YOU'RE _dead!" Toothless growled. Hiccup just yelped and turned to run, with Toothless not too far behind him. They ran back toward the front of the store. People staring at them as they passed. Both of them yelling at each other back and forth.

They were so into their argument that when they reached the front they didn't realize that their crushes were just watching them. Toothless was able to catch Hiccup and pulled him backwards.

"Now you're going to get it, brother!" Toothless growled and started to tickle the younger boy. Hiccup yelped and tried his best to squirm his way out of the other's grasp.

"I bet you never dreamed of him doing this to you!" Toothless laughed. At this point Hiccup was facing his friend and did his best to reach up and tickle behind toothless's ear. The taller teen froze for a second before he fell to the floor. His breathing heavy.

"Oh I bet you _do _dream of your crush doing that to you! You know, catching you in his strong tattooed arms?" Hiccup threw back at the other.

Before the older teen could even respond, someone cleared their throat. Both boys looked toward North. They could see that North, Jack, and Bunny were staring at them.

"Oh, uh sorry." Hiccup went right back into shy mode. He glanced back to see Jack who looked like he was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Are you guys going to kill each other?" North asked.

"N-no sir. Sorry for being a bother. We just had a little brotherly moment." Hiccup moment.

Toothless got up and couldn't help but look at Bunny. Bunny had a smirk on his face as if he was planning something. Toothless blushed and looked away.

"What's the matter mate? You a little embarrassed that someone other than your brother knows your weak spot?" Aster teased. If it was even possible, Toothless got redder.

"N-no. Just wondering why you keep staring at me." He gently growled.

"It's not my fault you have a nice ass." Toothless stopped growling and his eyes got wide.

"Bunny! Don't use such language!" North glared at his employee. Bunny held up his hands and laughed in surrender.

"Sorry North." Once his arms dropped back down, Bunny decided to roll up his sleeves, revealing muscled tattooed biceps. This time it was toothless's turn to get a dry mouth. He had dreamed of those arms holding him so many times that he had stopped counting.

"Earth to Toothless!" Hic yelled as he waved a hand in front of his friend. Toothless shook the thoughts away. He looked at his friend who had a small smile on his face. "And you say I'm bad at daydreaming!"

"It's ok, I thought that was rather cute having him stare at my arms." Bunny teased. Toothless just blushed and looked away.

"Hey Jack! I have an idea! What if Toothless and I join you and Hiccup after work?" The long haired boy smirked and looked back at Toothless who was blushing even more now.

"Dude, at least ask the guy first if he even wants to go!" Jack snapped.

"Yes!" Toothless said a little too quickly. _Dammit! Eger much?!_

"See! I didn't even have to ask him!" Bunny laughed as he turned back to his coworker. Jack just sighed and turned to Hiccup.

"Are you ok with this?"

"No, I don't mind I guess." The younger responded.

"Alright! Then it's settled! We will head out in like half an hour!"

**Holy crap! That was fun to write! By the way thanks every one for the follow/favorite/ reviews (like I said earlier lol)! It was because of those that I was able to write so quickly! Please don't forget to review! It encourages me to write faster! I already have a lot more ideas for later on so please don't forget to review! Thanks again! Until next time! CHAO!**


	3. The Date

Chapter Three

**A/N: So I'm sorry it took me a little bit to update (compared to the last time I updated in like 1 days lol) but I had school and work to deal with but I finally got it done! Yay! Lol It doesn't help any that this actually got a whole lot longer than I was planning! Lol so enjoy! **

**OMG SUCH A GREAT TURNOUT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M SOOOO HAPPY! :DDDDDD OMG! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'M GLAD YOU ALL LIKED IT! IT WAS SERIOUSLY SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE AND I TOTALLY HAVE CAPS LOCK ON! Oops lol sorry guys! But seriously though, it was a lot of fun to write so I'm glad you all liked it so much. **

**I'm going to warn you now, something…. **_**Hot**_** MIGHT happen in this chapter! If you don't like then *waves hands at you* shoo! Go away! If you like: PLEASE ENJOY! ;D**

**~~Jack and Bunny's point of view~~**

At the end of their shift Jack and Bunny hurried to the back of the store so they could gather their things and clock off. Not that they had much to grab anyways.

"I'm so going to try to kiss that guy today!" Bunny said to break the silence that fell between him and his friend.

"Doing the kiss first, get to know later thing huh?" Jack laughed.

"Well from what I've seen in class I already know a little about him. And I'm sorry ohearing _and seeing_ what we did, I can't help but want to kiss him first! I just hope things still work out alright between us. Ya know what I mean mate?"

"Yeah, that's true. If Hiccup was in Toothless's position, I would just want to kiss him first too." Jack laughed.

"You've liked him for a long time haven't you?"

"Yeah, since I've first met him."

"When was that mate?"

"Freshman year..?" Jack said slowly.

"You've liked him for four school years and you _still_ haven't asked him out?!"

"Well, I thought he and Toothless were an item!" Jack defended himself.

"That's true, especially with how close they are. I get where you're coming from."

"But now that I know that he was called 'brother' by toothless and the fact that he openly flirted with me, just shows I might actually have a chance!" Jack clenched his fist at his side. Bunny chuckled.

"Yeah, you do mate." He smiled at his friend. "Now, I have to ask. Who do you think Toothless was talking about?"

"I don't' know, but you do fit the description. Strong Tattooed arms and all." Jack laughed and poked Bunny's bicep.

"Man if that is me, I'll be so happy! I've had my eyes set on him for a few years now." They turned and left the break room after clocking off and continued their conversation.

"Dude! And you haven't asked him out yet?!" Jack said sounding like Aster. Bunny just shot him a "really?" look and shook his head.

"Same reason as you. That's all I have to say." Jack nodded in response. As they walked back to the front they just started to talk about work.

**~~Meanwhile (Hic and Toothless's POV) ~~**

"I can't believe we did that in front of him!" Toothless groaned and started to pace.

"Hey, you were the one who tickled me!"

"Only because you pulled the wet dream card on me!" Tooth snapped.

"I'm sorry, who pulled it on who first? Hmm?" Hiccup threw back at his friend.

"It's not my fault you dream of him almost every day!"

"Hey! They aren't all wet dreams! There are times when he's being so sweet."

"Dude, not me. I have constant wet dreams of him."

"I _so_ didn't need to know that!" Hiccup laughed and shoved the other teen.

"I mean, yeah, I don't want the relationship to be all about sex, but I can't help myself! I mean, have you seen him shirtless?! Oh god I wouldn't mind that body of his giving me pleasure almost every day! God and his arms, wrapped around me, holding me and driving me insane!" Toothless rambled.

As he kept talking, Hiccup could see Jack and Bunny start to get near them. The ore toothless said, the bigger the smirk Bunny had grew. He held up a finger over his mouth to let Hiccup know not to say anything. The younger boy turned his attention right back to his friend as Bunny silently crept up behind the rambling boy.

"God, you know it would even be hot if he tickled my weak spot, then as I fall, he catch me and lift me bridal style." Toothless gushed. As that point Bunny was close enough to Toothless that his chest was almost touching the other's chest.

"He leaned forward, gently caressed behind Toothless's ear, while whispering, "As you wish," into it. The boy's knees gave out and he started to fall, but Bunny was just a bit faster. The next thing Tooth knew he was being held by his all-time crush.

"B-B-Bunny?! What are you doing?!" Toothless yelled.

"Just standing in for your dream boy." Bunny teased.

"O-oh… um… can…"

"Let's go guys!" Bunny hollered as he started to walk out the doors, still holding his own crush. Jack just laughed and walked up to Hiccup who looked nervous.

"Should I do that to you as well?" Jack asked, with a wink. Hiccup blushed and shook his head. Jack laughed and motioned for them to follow the other two.

Once they reached the restaurant they went up to the counter to order. Hiccup and Toothless (Who had been finally put down) stayed back a little. Toothless's cheeks still beat red from what had just happened between him and bunny.

"So… did he try anything?" Hiccup asked smirking.

"N-no, but he did tell me that if I tried to pay for my food he would 'punish' me later… then winked at me…" The boy went redder in the face, if it was even possible. Hiccup leaned in.

"Does he even know that you kept talking about him?! 'Cause you are going to die of embarrassment if he keeps this up. Happy embarrassment but embarrassment either way!"

"No, but he kept saying that he wouldn't mind filling in for my 'dream boy' if I wanted him to." Toothless breathed. He couldn't believe that his crush wanted to fill in for himself!

"Hey Tooth! What do you want? I'll pay mate!"

"Um… Do they have anything with fish that's cheap?" Toothless was nervous. He slowly walked up to the counter next to his crush.

"Yeah, they have some shrimp and salmon. Oh! You could even put that on that one there!" Bunny pointed to one of the items on the menu above.

"Uh, yeah. That does sound good but…"

"Oh, no butts! Do you want that with the salmon or the shrimp?"

"Dude! Back off a little!" Jack laughed. "The poor guy looks like he's about to pass out."

"Oops, sorry. Maybe I'll let you decide." Bunny winked and wrapped an arm around Toothless's shoulders. Tooth nearly melted at the touch.

Hiccup could see how hard his friend was trying to stay calm and couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Jack came up to him.

"So what do you want? My treat?"

"Oh, just the soup will be alright. I'm not very hungry." Hic blushed and looked down at his feet.

_Okay, seriously, this is __**so**__ not us hanging out! This has to be some form of a date!_ Hiccups stomach did flips at the thought. Oh how he really hoped that this was actually a date! He glanced at Toothless who was finishing his order while Bunny got out his wallet. Hic couldn't help but smile at his friend who had a huge blush on his face.

While he watched his friend, Hiccup didn't realize that Jack was in the process of wrapping his arm around his shoulders. It wasn't until Jacks arms and Hiccups shoulders connected did he realize what was going on. He froze and glanced at the white haired teen, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Jack glanced down and just stared into Hiccups eyes.

"J-Jack?" It wasn't until the younger spoke that jack realized he had started to lean toward his brown haired crush. He played it off by blowing on Hiccup's cheek.

"Sorry, you had a little dust on your cheek." Jack chuckled nervously.

"Liar." The Australian laughed. Jack just glared at his co-worker and he moved to the counter with Hiccup not far behind him. The two placed their orders then went to join their friends in the booth the other two picked out.

"So whatever happened with those pants that woman gave you?" Bunny asked as soon as they were settled. Tooth and Hic looked between their "non-dates" in confusion.

"Long story short, woman comes in with a pair of jeans without a tag or receipt, goes to get the receipt but never comes back. That's why I was so happy to see Toothina, because she was one of the few people that would have been able to help me. But the only thing she was able to tell me was that we never had and never will…. Sell that brand."

"So she gave you a pair of pants that we didn't even have?!" Bunny snapped.

"She probably just wanted the money for them." Tooth suggested.

"I think so too. Not that we would have been able to do anything except send her away." Jack nodded.

"So what did you end up doing with them?" Hiccup asked.

"Threw them away. Not like we could really do anything else them."

"Aint that the truth." Aster laughed.

"So are you guys always in the same areas." Toothless asked, moving closer to Bunny.

"What do you mean?" The Australian wrapped an arm around his crush.

"Like, Jack are you always in customer service and Bunny are always on a register?" Hic answered for his friend, who just nodded in agreement.

"Oh, no. We actually recently got the approval for a department change. So now we will be two of three people in charge of the three main departments." Jack answered proudly.

"Oh speaking of which mate. We have to take things off some of the walls tomorrow."

"Okay? Why?"

"Some areas are getting a 'face lift'" Bunny chuckled at their other boss's words.

"Who told you that?"

"Baby Tooth"

"Ah, that makes more since. By the way have you worked with the new manager yet?" Jack asked pointing to his friend. Bunny shook his head in response. Hic and Tooth looked at each other smirked and shrugged before turning back to their crushes.

"Oh, well look out for him! He's so creepy and a total dumb ass!" Jack groaned.

"Are you talking about Pitch?" Bunny asked. Tooth and Hic freeze and look at each other. The shorter boy looked like he was going to start crying because of fear. Tooth silently told him that it was going to be ok and they were going to be just fine.

"Yeah. Him! I don't even know why they hired him in a manager position."

"His degree and experience." Tooth and Hic said in unison. That made the other two look at them real quick.

"You know Pitch?" Bunny asked. Tooth growled and clinched his fists.

"Can I kill him?" Toothless growled.

"I would take that as a yes." Jack looked between their friends worriedly.

"That can be discussed later… For right now let's keep talking about funny things that happen at your job!" Hiccup did his best to distract Jack. Luckily that was when their food decided to show up. They all dug in and talked about how Bunny and Jack were going to have to do a few over night shifts which were going to be a little hard but was also going to be a lot of fun at the same time.

While they talked, Bunny and Jack got to learn some more about their crushes. They found out how Toothless works in the fish department of a grocery store and Hiccup was a server at a place called John Carvins. They also found out that they had a lot more classes together than they thought.

"Why haven't I ever heard him call your name?" Jack asked Hiccup about their math class.

"'Cause I'm actually only there for a volunteer thing that I do. I take notes for another student who isn't able to. I've already passed all of my Math classes so it's an extra to help with college." Hiccup shrugged.

"How the hell can you already think of college? Aren't you a freshman Mate?" Aster asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me, I'm a senior, thank you very much!" Hiccup defended.

"Yeah, Aster. I could have told you that… oh… wait… I DID!" Jack laughed.

"Bloody show pony."

"Well I'm getting tired and I have to work tomorrow, so I'm gonna head out." Toothless said getting up.

"I'll go with ya!" Aster got up as quickly as he could and followed the other. Toothless blushed and nodded. They walked out the door, Bunny turning before walking through to give a, "Fuck yeah! I was right!" fist pump and expression. Jack just shook his head and turned his attention back to his date.

"So, uh… Hiccup… um…" Jack was at a loss for words.

"This is shocking. The class clown doesn't know what to say around me. I'm just a nerd. There is no need to be nervous." Hiccup said feeling really comfortable now that the other two were gone.

"It's not my fault that you are so cute that I can't help but be nervous." Jack said gently. Hiccup just blushed in response. The white haired teen just chuckled and slid closer to the other. Laid an arm around the brown haired teen.

"Hey Hiccup… If I kissed you right now, what would you do?" The words were barely heard. Jack just caressed Hiccup's cheek with the same arm that's wrapped around the younger. Hiccup just blushed more and started to shake with anticipation.

"Hmm?" Jack tilted his head and looked at Hiccups lips.

"I would probably… um… kiss back…" he mumbled the last part.

"It wouldn't be to forward would it?" Hiccup shook his head no quickly. Jack smirked and leaned forward.

"I've liked you for a long time now Hiccup. I mean, we don't really know each other, but if you go out with me, I'll be more than happy to take it real slow. That way we can get to know each other." Jack was almost pleading for Hiccup to say yes. Too bad all the younger could do was stare at the older in shock. _He has liked me for a long time?! He wants to kiss me?!... Do we HAVE to take it slow?! I want to pounce him now that I know that!_ Hiccup thought quickly.

"Hiccup?" Jack was getting scared of his crush's silence.

"Um… Can we go outside? I need some air…" Hiccup lied. He just wanted to get ahold of Jack's lips. Just not in such a public place.

"Y-yeah…" They got up and headed out the door. Once they were outside, Hiccup pulled the older over to a nearby alley. "Hiccup, what are you doing hun?" Jack asked really worried now. As soon as they were out of sight from wondering eyes, Hiccup turned around.

"This." He slammed his lips against Jack's and placed his hands on the other's shoulders. Jack couldn't help but moan at the impact. He slowly pushed the younger toward the wall and pinned him there. This time it was Hiccup's turn to moan at the action. He wrapped his arm around Jack's neck and the white haired boy grabbed his crush's hips, gently messaging them.

Jack gently licked the smaller's lips begging for entrance. Hiccup gladly accepted and opened his mouth. They both moaned when their tongues touched. After a moment of tongue wrestling, they pulled apart for air.

"Jack Frost. You do _not_ know how happy made me just now! When you told me that you liked me I was so over joyed that I had to just get out of there and kiss you!" Hiccup giggled as he hugged the older. Jack just smiled and hugged him back.

"Let's get you home. It's getting colder out."

**~~Meanwhile~~**

It was quiet while Bunny continued to walk Toothless to the only apartment complex in town. He kept trying to think of ways to break the silence but usually came up with lame topics. He finally gave up and decided to go with a topic that would possibly lead to Bunny getting to know the other.

"So, do you live with your parents?" Bunny asked, turning to look at the black haired boy.

"Uh… No… No I don't."

"Oh? Cool. You live on your own then?"

"Yeah, kind of. Hiccup and I are roommates. There's a reason why he doesn't live with his father, but that's a conversation you're going to have to have with him."

"Why's that?" 

"Well, it's not exactly my place to say what happened between them. I mean, I could tell you but I would feel bad talking about his personal life you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, so no, you're good. You don't have to say anything." Bunny glanced up at the sky and noticed that full moon was the only thing you could see in the sky. Which was weird because you would have thought that the sky would be clear after the rain they had earlier that day. He couldn't help but stop and look up. Tooth realized quickly that he was now walking alone and turned to see where his companion had gone to. As he watched Bunny, the other looked back at him. There was a gentle expression on his face.

"Toothless, can you tell me who your dream guy is?" Bunny asked softly.

_It's you, you dork!_ Tooth thought as he chuckled. He turned and started to walk away, with his crush following him.

"Well, he's a little taller than me. Has an Australian accent, long blue grey hair that's always pulled back," As Tooth described Bunny, said boy smirked and grabbed Tooth's hand. Bunny pulled him and forced him to turn around to where they were looking into each other's eyes. One of the younger boy's hands landed on Bunny's chest and the Australian wrapped an arm around the other.

"You know you could have told me." Bunny interrupted smirking even more at the blush that covered the other's face.

Tooth didn't even bother to deny it and said, "How could I? You are just the coolest guy in school _and _I thought you were straight."

"Oh, believe me when I say I'm extremely far from straight! And I can prove it to you too. If you don't mind." Bunny teased, leaning in really close to Tooth's lips but not touching them.

"Uh… maybe at the apartment." Toothless blushed.

"Then we should hurry then mate." At that, they turned and ran straight to Hiccup and Toothless' home. As soon as they reached the door Bunny Pinned Tooth up against it, the younger's back against his chest.

"God, I don't' think I can wait till you open the door." Bunny whispered, placing his mouth against tooth's neck. He kissed all the way up to the younger's ear. "The only problem is I don't know where to start. Maybe…" Bunny stuck out his tongue and licked tooth's weak spot. Toothless gasped and his knees nearly gave out. The Australian wrapped an arm around the younger's waist so he wouldn't fall. His tongue slowly moving down to Tooth's neck again where he gently bit.

"Ah! B- Bunny! L-Let me o-open the door… mmmm please!" Tooth said as he tried to get his keys out. The older grabbed his hips and pulled tooth flat up against him again. His now obvious erection pressed against the younger's ass. Tooth gasped and his head fell back against his love's shoulder. Bunny chuckled.

"See what you do to me?" The taller whispered, ignoring Toothless' plea. He continued to attack the other's neck with bites and kisses. The younger shuddering under the attack and how bunny kept his hips from moving. The fact that he was being held still and a little dominated by his crush made Tooth want Bunny even more. He moaned and squirmed against the other.

"Bunny… pl… please!"

"Please what?" 

"L-let me open the door please…"

"Oh alright love. Thought I will admit that you squirming like that in the hallway is so adorable! Makes me want to eat. You. All. Up!" Bunny bit down on Tooth's shoulder before releasing him.

It wasn't a second later that the door flew open and bunny was being pulled into the apartment. The sound of the door slamming could be heard behind them.

"God, did I flip a 'I'm in heat' switch?" Bunny growled and allowed himself to be pulled to the couch. They both stood in front of it.

"You flipped it so hard that I can't wait till we reach the bedroom!" Tooth quickly turned to the other and slammed his lips against Bunny's. They both moaned and immediately went into a tongue battle for dominance. Tooth was starting to win until Bunny grabbed his ass.

"Ah!" Tooth's knees got shaky. "Bunny...!" Aster took that as the okay to lay Tooth down on the couch. He did that and immediately crawled up on top of him, Tooth's legs wrapping around his waist. Bunny stopped for a moment to look down at Toothless.

"What?" Tooth blushed.

"You are so beautiful." Bunny caressed Toothless' cheek and gently smiled down at him. Tooth returned the smile and laid a hand over the others.

"Where did this side come from? Not that I don't mind but…"

"Well, it's because you are truly beautiful and even though I just want to pile drive right into you, I still can't help but think you are the most beautiful person in the world." Tooth couldn't do anything but blush. Bunny leaned forward again and gently laid his lips against the other's. Tooth sighed in content and wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck. The kiss stayed gentle for a moment but Tooth couldn't help but softly moaning and it kept pushing Bunny closer and closer to the edge. He wanted to hear more and wanted to drive Tooth 'insane.' _I mean, that' what he wants and BOY am I ready to give that!_ Bunny turned the kiss into a more headed session again and Tooth gasped in response. Toothless pulled away and leaned toward the taller's neck. He laid a bunch of kisses up and down his neck, biting every now and then to get a moan out of Bunny.

"You keep that up love and I won't be able to control myself." Bunny groaned at another bite.

"Who said I was wanting you to control yourself?" Tooth purred. It was only a second later that Bunny's hand was between tooth's legs groping his now hard member.

"You have one more chance love. Are you sure about this?"

"Did you not hear me when I said I dream about this all the time?" Bunny groaned and released the other. He sat up and threw off his shirt before starting to reach for Tooth's shirt… that is if it was still on. Tooth had taken the opportunity to throw his shirt across the room.

The Australian chuckled and caressed the other's chest, pausing at his nipples. Tooth's chest started to rise and fall quickly. Bunny smirked and leaned forward again, only this time taking one of the little pink nubs into his mouth.

"Ah!" Tooth gasped and his hands flew to Bunny's shoulders before sliding up to his hair. He gently pulled the hair tie out and all of Bunny's hair flowed around his shoulders. The taller continued to suck and lick the nub for a little longer before he decided to slide his hand back down to tooth's hard member. The younger whimpered in pleasure and his back arched.

"You like this don't you?" Bunny asked glancing up at the other. Tooth nodded quickly and covered his face.

_Oh god! I've got to be as red as a tomato! This is so embarrassing! What if I look weird?!_ Tooth wondered.

"Don't make me force you to show your cute face."

"Not cute!" Tooth said through his hands.

"You're right. It's beautiful and sexy!" Bunny gently bit the ear he was whispering in at the same time he grabbed Tooth's hands and pulled them apart, pinning them to the arm of the couch. Tooth gasped. "There we go! There is your beautiful face. Your beautiful, kissable face." Aster leaned forward and kissed Tooth's lips.

"hmmm." Tooth tried to wrap his arms around Bunny's neck but found he couldn't move his hands. He pulled away and noticed that Aster still held them captive. Said boy's grip tightened when tooth tried to pull them away again. Toothless bit his lip and smirked, getting even more turned on that he wasn't allowed to move his hands.

"Oh, you like this huh?"

"God yes! I love to be dominated, especially by you in my dreams."

"Oh, baby this isn't a dream. This is reality. Enjoy this as much as you want." As he spoke, Aster moved both of Tooth's hands into one of his and moved to the other's pants. Tooth moaned and squirmed under his love. Bunny chuckled.

"Oh that really got you going." The button undone, Bunny went to the zipper. Tooth bit his lip and nodded quickly while starting to breathe hard with anticipation.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NOT ON THE COUCH!" A voice yelled. The two on the couch jumped away from each other and looked to see who had spoken.

Jack was bent over in half laughing and hiccup was beat red.

"You couldn't have knocked?!" Bunny snapped.

"I live here! I don't have to knock!" Hiccup threw back.

Bunny paused before hanging his head and saying, "Oh yeah…"

"What are you doing home already?" Toothless asked quickly. His face still beat red from what had happened and the fact that they had been walked in on.

"It was getting cold and we didn't want to be out to late." Jack answered for Hiccup.

"Oh, so it wasn't that you wanted to have your own moment with Hiccup too?" Bunny teased.

"No… we might have already had our moment… Though… I wish I could have known that Hiccup didn't live alone…" Jack couldn't look anyone in the eyes. He did have to admit that it would have been nice to have a little more time alone with his now boyfriend, though.

"Uh… yeah… Toothless and I are roomates." Hiccup said sheepishly.

"Baby….Um… I kind of figured that out." Jack said, snapping gently. Hiccup threw an unamused expression to his lover.

"Hun, you're lucky you're cute." Hiccup patted Jack's cheek before turning back to the other couple in the room. "But getting back to the point. You couldn't have made it to your bedroom?"

"If you had someone kissing your weak spot and biting your neck, do _you _think _you _would be able to wait till you go to the bedroom?" Toothless threw at him.

"Oh he was pulling out _those _cards?! Damn… next time just do it on the floor! Just clean it afterwards… but please _not on the couch!_" Hiccup laughed. Toothless laughed and glanced toward Bunny, who looked confused as fuck.

"So is he saying that he doesn't care if we do it?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, just-"

"Thank god! Then we can continue!" He picked up tooth and went straight toward the couch. Toothless squealed and tried to squirm his way out of his lover's grasp. Hiccup and jack couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop! No out here! Go to his bedroom!" Hic yelled while laughing. Bunny looked up and pouted.

"But I was having so much fun making him squirm on this thing!"

"Hey!" Tooth screamed, blushing deeply.

"What?! I was!"

"That doesn't mean you need to announce it!"

"But I'm so happy to be able to kiss the one I've liked for a long time. I want to announce it to the world mate!" Tooth blushed in response.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Hiccup squealed before he was able to stop himself. Jack just laughed when the other two glared at their friend.

"We will go to Hiccup's room. Just don't go too far on the couch please." Jack gently pulled Hiccup toward the hallway before he could argue.

"Why are we leaving them alone?!"

"Well, I want to maybe do the same as them, just not in their eyesight." Jack purred.

"What happened to going slow?" Hiccup asked as Jack closed his bedroom door.

"Oh we still can! We can just start that tomorrow. Like Bunny said, I'm so happy to finally be with you, I can't help it!" Jack pulled Hiccup against him and kissed the brunet deeply. Hic sighed and gently pulled Jack toward the bed.

_No matter how much I want to go slow, I just know it's not going to happen today! I have to agree with him right now. I can't help but want to attack him!_ Gently turning to where Jack's back was toward the bed, Hiccup pushed Jack onto it. Jack gasped at first before it clicked of what was happening. He laughed and crawled more onto it while Hiccup climbed onto his lap.

"Not that I don't mind this but," Jack grabbed Hiccup and flipped them around. Jack now between Hiccup and hovering over the other. The younger couldn't help but laugh before wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. "This is so much better. Now, what kind of stuff are you into?" Jack asked kissing his love's neck.

Right before Hiccup could answer the door flew open and Bunny burst into the room. Jack and Hiccup separating quickly.

"Cock block!" Was all the Australian yelled before immediately running out of the room. Jack growled and ran after his friend, yelling something about Bunny being an asshole and being dead meat. Hiccup just laughed and walked out into the living room where Tooth was sitting on the couch watching the two coworkers.

"We aren't getting to far today are we tooth?"

"Nope!" Hiccup and Tooth laughed as Jack tried once again to grab Bunny.

**OMFG! THAT WAS SO LONG AND SO MUCH FUN! Well I hope you all enjoyed it! BTW: THERE WILL BE FULL FLEDGE SMUT LATER ON! I'm just wanting to kind of move this at a realistic pace! **

**Again: Sorry for taking so long on updating! Full time work and school sucks fucking ass! (sometimes seriously!) But I'm going to try to update again soon! Thanks again for the comments and the wonderful favs and follows. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. We have Nicknames!

Chapter 4

**A/N: ANY SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS I DON'T OWN! SAME WITH THE MOVIES AND CHARACTERS THAT ARE ALREADY IN THIS/ MIGHT END UP IN THIS!...DAMN! I wish I owned them! Lol OH! One other thing: if you see bolded italics then that means it's a note! For example: **_**Hey what are you doing after class? Want to make out? –Hiccup**_**/**_**Fuck yes! –Jack**_** lol get it? Ok! Good! RATED M FOR THINGS THAT ARE GOING TO POSSIBLY HAPPEN! And any guest comments from the last chapter will be at the end of the chapter! :D BTW sorry it's sooooo long! I wanted to put a lot of stuff into this chapter! Lol ENJOY! ;D**

**~~Jack's POV~~**

A few days had passed since Jack and Hiccup had gotten together and he was still really happy about it. Granted the relationship was still fresh and they were still on cloud nine from the start of their make out session but either way it was still great.

Jack continued to take notes in his math class…. Okay we all know that's not the truth. He continued to doodle in his math class and day dream about Hiccup. It wasn't until someone slapped his hand did he realize he was being watched. He glanced at the desk next to him and noticed that Hiccup, the boy he had just been day dreaming about was softly glaring at him. Jack shrugged his shoulders in a, "What?" motion, trying to look innocent. Hiccup looked unamused and pointed to Jack's paper which had snowflakes and Hiccup's name all over it. The white haired teen glanced down and then looked away as if he didn't do a damn thing. He was slapped on the shoulder and a piece of paper landed on his notebook.

_**Stop doodling! You should be taking notes! Everything that is on the board will be on the final! –Hiccup**_

_Awe! He passed me a note! That's so cute! _Jack thought as he responded to it.

_**But I love writing your name! Besides, I don't get any of this shit! What the hell is 'FOIL'?! Cause the last time I checked it wasn't what he's doing! –Jack**_

"Jack! Can you answer the question that's on the board?" A booming voice asked before the white haired teen got the chance to pass his note to his love. Jack looked forward at the muscular man that stood at the front of the class. He had really wide shoulders, big hands and a triangle shape for his torso. He was kind of tall and was probably in his late forties early fifties.

"… I'm not really sure how to do the problem, Mr. Arrow." Jack answered truthfully. Mr. Arrow just sighed in annoyance clasped his hands together behind his back.

"Well, then maybe you should stop doodling and actually pay attention Mr. Frost! Stay after class and I will show you how to do this. Mr. Haddock will you please answer the question!"

**~~Meanwhile with Tooth and Bunny~~**

The two lovers sat next to each other near the middle of the classroom and continued to _try _to take notes in their geography class. Mr. Silver was going on a rampage about how if he ever owned his own ship that he would sail all over the world and discover new places and things.

_**And this is why everyone claims he's the extremely great grandson of the famous pirate Long John Silver! Man this guy can go on and on about owning his own ship and being the captain of it! In my opinion he's a better cook! Have you ever had his Bonzobeast stew?! Damn that shit is good! –Tooth. **_He passed the note to Bunny and went back to listening. Bunny chuckled a little bit and wrote back.

_**Yeah, I have! It's really good! Though I do have to admit that he really knows his geography! I mean, have you ever seen him list off countries without even looking at a map?! He's that good! So he would be an amazing cook/captain! –Bunny!**_

"Aster! If you were going to sail the world and you decided to go near the bottom of the European continent, what you be the first country you would arrive at? Or better yet! You have a map and still decide to go to Southern Europe and decided to go to the country that's shaped like a boot. What country would you be sailing to?" Silver said with a huge smile.

"Well that's easy. I would be sailing to Italy." Bunny answered confidently.

"Good Job. Now, Mr. Fury. Almost the same question, only you decide to go to North America. Which country would you be going to?"

"Well that depends. Am I going to the Northern, Southern or Central part of North America?" Tooth asked.

"Very good! That was a trick question. Now quit passing notes you two!" Everyone laughed at that. Even bunny and Tooth joined in and agreed to stop.

"Now! Mr. Pan! What would be the name of my ship?"

**~~Lunchtime~~**

"You guy's got caught?!" Hic laughed after Tooth and Bunny told him and Jack what had happened.

"Yeah, but it was still funny though." Tooth chuckled, snuggling up more to Bunny.

"Well at least you don't need tutoring for your math class." Jack groaned. "Dammit! I can't stand that class! Why do we have to have letters in equations now?!"

"We need that because when you need to find the volume or size of something, you have to have that as what the numbers are going to equal." Hic explained. "But that's ok. Oh and you don't need a tutor."

"I don't?"

"Yeah, cause your tutor is sitting right next to you." Hic smiled.

"OH god! Thank you baby!" Jack said as he kissed his lover.

"No problem." Hiccup responded, trying not to kiss Jack again.

"O.M.G! Finally! I told you so!" a girl squealed from behind the group. They all turned and saw two girls standing not too far away from them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Finally what?" Jack asked.

"You all are dating! Jack and Hiccup, or Hijack as we call you guys and Bunny with Tooth! Or Buckteeth!" The second girl replied with an Irish accent.

The first girl was shorter and had extremely long blonde hair that was always braided. She usually wore a purple shirt with either jeans or a skirt. Many knew her as Rapunzel because of her hair.

The second girl was a little taller with overly curly red hair that was an organized frizz. She usually wore Celtic themed shirts with jeans and was apart of the Archery club. Her name was Merida. She was originally a foreign exchange student that actually ended up moving to town with her family.

"Oh God! You guys gave us pet names?! Why the hell would you do that?!" Bunny asked.

"We are just that weird." Merida replied as Rapunzel continued to dance around in joy.

"Why is she so happy?" Toothless asked pointing to the blonde girl.

"She swore up and down that you guys had some kind of connection and now that you guys are dating she is happy to know that she was right all along." Merida said with a shrug.

"I told you, I told you!" Rapunzel laughed while poking Merida's arm. The red head just shook her head and chuckled.

"You told her what?" A man with shaggy brown hair asked, walking up to the group.

"Oh Flynn! I told you that I was hoping they would start dating right?" Rapunzel squealed.

"Yeah, what about it?" Flynn looked at the four guys in confusion.

"Well Mate, Tooth and I are together and Hijack over there is a real thing." Aster answered for the girl. Flynn turned back to his girlfriend and she had this look of extreme joy on her face. He did a sarcastic, "yay!" while bunching up his arms. She chuckled and turned to Merida.

"I knew you were right the whole time!" Merida Laughed.

"That's true." Rapunzel hugged her best friend then ran back to her boyfriend. He just chuckled and kissed her nose making her blush.

"You're cute." She just blushed more and the three went back to their own table.

"Well that was weird." Jack turned back around to his two other friends and his lover.

"Yeah. Especially the nicknames! Seriously?! Buckteeth? What the hell is that?!" Asker asked.

"Hey! At least it doesn't sound like you are going to steal a car!" Hiccup pouted. "I mean, I like nicknames, which you two have a cute one! But… really? Hijack?!" He groaned before putting his head on the table.

"Oh! By the way! What do you two think of Frostcup?" Merida asked coming back up to the table. Hiccup shot back up with wide eyes and a smile on his face.

"I love that!" He almost shouted getting up from his seat.

"Really? Would you be okay with us calling you two that?" Merida also had a huge smile on her face.

"I would be more than okay with that!" Hiccup grabbed her hands and they jumped around in joy before they turned to look at Jack who was trying not to laugh.

"Don't even ask me. If he's okay with it then I'm okay with it was well." Jack laughed. Hic and Mer squealed in joy and jumped again.

"I'm gonna go tell Rapunzel."

"'Kay!" Merida turned and ran off once again. Hic turned back around to the other guys. A second later they were all bent over laughing their asses off.

"Oh my god mate! I've never seen you act like that before!" Bunny yelled.

"Like what?" 

"More gay than you normally are!" Bunny laughed even harder.

"I live with you and _I_ don't even see you like that very often!" Tooth leaned on his lover so he wouldn't fall backwards. They tried to compose themselves, but Hiccup's evil side decided to come out. He cocked his hips and put hands on them, looking like some attitude filled female.

"Well, if you all are going to make fun of me then I'll just go sit with them!" Hiccup did his best female voice before turning to start strutting away. They burst into laughter again and Jack quickly went after his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the others waist and turned him back toward the table.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! We just can't help but laugh at how cute you are being!" Jack said.

"Damn right I'm cute!" Hiccup said with attitude before he joined his friends in laughter.

**~~After School~~**

The group of four friends were walking down the street heading home before they went their separate ways.

"I still can't believe that Mrs. Potter is making us memorize 20 different kinds of monkeys! Just because she went out in the Jungle with her new husband Tarzan shouldn't mean that we would have to learn about that many monkeys!" Bunny groaned.

"Well, she is the zoology teacher. So she kind of had a right to do that." Tooth replied hugging his boyfriend.

"At least you all didn't have gym today! Man Phil was being a major bitch today!" Jack groaned.

"What did he do to ya mate?"

"I had to run three miles today! He claims it's because he wants us to start training for some kind of school games competition."

"Three miles! Man I wouldn't be able to walk after that!" Hic laughed.

"I'm only able to do that because I've been on the track team the last few years and I love to run." Jack answered wrapping his arm around Hiccup's shoulders. The smaller was about to wrap his arm around his boyfriend's waist but was stopped with the sound of his phone going off.

"Ugh… that better not be dad," He glanced at his phone. "Nope. It's worse. It's work…." He clicked the accept button, "Hello…? No I don't work today…. I can't I already have something planned for tonight….B… Pete! … But this is my only day off for the next three weeks! I need this day off so I can actually work on my homework!... B… WHAT?! You'll…. Fine… I'll be there in like an hour and a half…." He clicked the off button and stared at his phone. "You no good bastard!" Hic screamed at his phone.

"Again?! Are you kidding me?!" Tooth snapped without having to ask what that was all about.

"No! He's not! He's such a fucking Dick! I mean you should see the way he treats Goofy! If Max needs his dad, Pete won't give two fucking shits and say, 'I'm sorry Goof, but we don't have enough people for you to go.' And goof's his best friend!"

"Wait, I'm lost. Who called you and what's going on?" Bunny asked.

"That was my manager Pete. I have to go in tonight. Apparently Miguel decided to go find El Dorado with his friend Tulio. So now they are one server short tonight. That dumb blonde was supposed to wait to leave till tomorrow! When I get my hands on him I swear!" Hic groaned.

"Awe! But we are going to have some alone time and you were going to tutor me in Math!" Jack pouted.

"I know… But Pete said if I don't show up I could have fun _trying _to find a new Job."

"What?! He's never said that to you before!" Tooth snapped.

"Yeah, well now he has… That fucking dick! He should just go suck an Elephants!" Hic hurried toward the apartment. The other three quickly followed him.

"He can suck an Elephant's what?" Bunny asked a little worried.

"An Elephants Dick." His lover replied.

"Oh, I see… That would really hurt his throat." Bunny rubbed his at the thought of going down on the giant animal.

"Good. 'Cause right now I'm only going to be able to go to school, then work then bed for the next month! Miguel better hurry the fuck up!"

Once they reached the apartment, Hiccup ran to his room to change for work, while everyone else stayed in the living room.

"Damn, that sucks! I was hoping on doing something with him today."

"Dude! You all just started dating! Can you not keep it in your pants until like a month or two from now?" Bunny teased.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked confused.

"Oh you would have really wanted some 'alone time' with him." Bunny raised an eyebrow. Jack thought about what his coworker was saying before it finally clicked. Jack instantly blushed.

"Oh! No! That's _SO NOT_ what I meant! I only meant I was looking forward to our date! Nothing more! Trust me! I can't wait a few more months!"

"Right!" Tooth and Bunny teased.

"You know what! I'm gonna go check to see if he needs me to do anything to help him get ready for work." Jack headed down the hallway to Hiccup's room. When he opened the door to his boyfriend's bedroom, he found an almost fully naked Hiccup.

Said boy was standing in front of him in his boxers, Hic's back was toward Jack. The white haired boy was able to see all the freckles that covered his back, arms and legs. Jack's eyes went straight toward Hiccups ass. _I wonder if his freckles…Dammit! No! I shouldn't be thinking this! I told Hic that I would be more than willing to wait! I can wait…._ His eyes continued to scan his boyfriend. The body before him looked so beautiful and kissable. He bit his lip at the thought of what he would be more than happy to do to that ass before him. _Okay this actually might be a little harder than I thought. I might not be able to wait…_ Jack thought as he quietly closed the door before walking up to Hiccup and gently grabbing the younger's hips.

**~~Three minutes earlier; Hiccups POV~~**

Hiccup closed his bedroom door behind him and started to look for his work clothes. He found his apron and checked it to see if he had a notepad and pen in it. It did so he put it on the bed and continued to search. As he looked around he got undressed to change. By the time he was in his underwear he had found his pants and shirt with a nametag on it. He was about to start getting dressed when he felt someone grabbed his hips. Flashes of his past came right back to him. He gasped and quickly turned around. Jack looked at him with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm so sorry baby! I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you had heard me come in."

"N-No I didn't." Hic tried to catch his breath. _Thank god! It's Jack! It's not him… _Jack just smirked gently and caressed Hiccup's cheek.

"I'm sorry my love… Can I make it up to you?" Jack purred as he leaned his head forward till his lips were near Hiccup's ear. Jack was being so gentle with Hiccup that he couldn't help but relax once again. He knew that this one wouldn't do anything that the last guy did to him. He's showing that right now. I mean, the other guy was really mean the first time. Jack is just being a big tease! As Hiccup was lost in thought, Jack started to message Hiccups hips and softly kiss the younger's ear and neck. Every now and then licking the spot he kissed. Slowly sliding his hands up the brunette's sides. It was that motion that brought Hiccup out of his thoughts and to shiver at the feeling. It was so nice to be treated this way. It was starting to turn the younger boy on.

"Well? Can I love?"

"C-Can you what?"

"Make it up for scaring you?"

"H-how…" Hiccup breathed.

Jack moved his lips back to the other's ear and whispered, "Why don't you tell me?" He pulled the younger towards him so he could feel Jack's growing erection. Hiccup gasped and looked down. It was obvious how Jack felt about the younger. Hiccup blushed and grew hard himself.

_Oh yeah! I like how this is going a hell of a lot more than the last time! He's got me relaxed enough that him pulling on me gently didn't scare me… He actually didn't scare me… he just turned me on more! This is great! I was so worried I would be scared of this thing for the rest of my life… But with Jack… it's like… He's making me feel wanted and beautiful! God and what his hands keep doing to my back and hips feel wonderful! _Hiccup thought as Jack went back to kissing his neck and ear. The white haired teen's hands going to the brunette's ass.

"Now, do those very adorable freckles go all the way down to your sexy ass or do they stop around the underwear area?" Jack whispered in this lover's ear, before gently squeezing Hiccups cheeks. It tickled a little and Hiccup couldn't help but moan at the feeling. He slapped a hand over his mouth. Jack chuckled and put his forehead against the younger's. "I know we said we could take it slow but seeing you this way… I just can't help myself. It's like I walked into a beautiful, sexy buffet. I want to make you feel amazing." Jack felt Hiccup's now hard member brush up against his. He chuckled. "Not that it seems like you mind." He looked into the younger's eyes.

Hic could see a teasing playful gleam in his love's eyes. It wasn't an evil gleam either. It was a loving gleam of, "I might actually get to pleasure the one I love. Please let them say yes!" Hiccup instantly kissed Jack on the lips at the sight of the look, moving toward the bed. Jack pulled away for a second.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" The older asked. That surprised Hiccup. _Oh yeah! I can completely trust and give myself to him!_ Hiccup pulled his boyfriend down onto the bed to where the other was on top of him. "I'll take that as a…" Hic just kissed him before Jack could even finish the sentence. The brunette tried to get the other's shirt off but was stopped by his love's hands. "Just you. I don't know how much I'll be able to control myself if I lose any pieces of clothing." The white haired teen played with the hem of Hic's boxers while kissing his neck. Hiccup moaned and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders. He closed his eyes and just let his senses feel his lover's gentle and teasing caresses.

"J-Jack…"

"Yeah?" The white haired teen purred as he ran a hand up his loves leg and slowly under the leg of Hic's boxers. The tickling feeling so close to the younger's member was starting to drive him insane.

"Please… Go ahead… Just be gentle…"

"Of course. I would never be able to handle it if I hurt you." Hiccup's eyes snapped open and he looked at jack with a, "you mean that?!" gaze. Jack just gave him a sideways smile before nodding his head. Hic smiled in return and kissed his love's nose before releasing him. The white haired teen sat up a little to have a better angle for taking Hiccup's boxer's off. The cool air on the brunette's member made him gasp. The underwear disguarded, Jack took in the sight of Hiccup's beautiful naked body. If it was possible the younger blushed more under his lover's gaze.

"W-what are you staring at…?" 

"You. You are so beautiful my love." Jack whispered as he went back to nipping at Hiccup's neck and shoulders while his hand went to the younger's member. Grabbing ahold of it, he started to pump at the hardened piece in his hand. Hic gasped and his hips bucked up.

"O…Oh… MMM!" The brunette moaned and grabbed Jack's shoulders. The white haired teen continued with his hand for a moment before he released the member and brought his fingers up to his mouth. Lathering them up with saliva, he placed a finger at Hiccup's entrance while moving his lips to Hic's ear.

"If you don't like this let me know and I will stop okay?" He waited for Hiccup, who was breathing very hard with anticipation, to nod. He got his answer and slowly pushed his first digit in. Hic's nails dug into Jack's shoulders at the slight discomfort he felt at first. The older allowed the other to get used to the feeling of being filled with something before starting to move the finger. Hiccup gasped and his head fell back at the feeling.

_It's just one and it still feels amazing! _Hic thought while starting to moan and claw at Jack's back from the pleasure he was starting to feel.

"Can I add another?"

"Y-yeah…" Jack did, and this time, there was a lot more pain on Hiccup's end. He whimpered a little and scratched at his love's back more. "It's ok. Relax… I'll go slowly for you." Jack paused until he had the okay to put the other figure in more. When he was comfortable with the feeling he nodded for Jack to continue. It wasn't long until Hiccup was filled with two of his loves fingers and they were moving in and out of him, looking for that one specific spot.

"AH!" Hiccup gasped when the fingers found what they were looking for.

"Hah. Should I keep hitting that?"

"YES! Oh god yes!" He was shaking at the pleasure that kept coursing up his spine.

"As you wish my love." Jack pumped his fingers in and out of Hiccup quickly. The younger just moaned and writhed under the older.

"Oh god! Jack! Ah!" Hiccup moaned and continued to scratch at the white haired teen's back. Jack hissed a little of the feel of Hic's nails against his skin. It felt good and was nice to know how crazy he was driving his love.

"Baby, you keep scratching my back like that I truly won't be able to hold back." Jack whispered into Hiccup's ear.

"You keep driving me crazy with those and I won't care if you can't hold back."

"As you wish my love." Jack pulled his fingers out and started to undress. Hiccup whimpered at the emptiness he felt but moaned at the sight of his love undressing before him. When he saw Jack's hard member he couldn't help but get down on his knees in front of his love and take the other into his mouth.

"Hic, you don't…ah…" Jack said trying to stop him but not speaking fast enough. He was already almost all in Hic's mouth. The younger bobbed his head back and forth, trying to not go to deep. He used his tongue and gently scrapped the hard member with his teeth. _He's really good… I didn't think he would be this good…Am I not his first…? He's my first… Oh god… He's using his tongue… Oh god! I'm going start dreaming about that tongue….!_

Hiccup was able to tell that Jack was getting close because of how hard he was breathing and the fact that his fingers were now in his hair. He took a deep breath through his nose before deciding to try to deep throat for a second. _This is the first time that I'm not forced to do this… He seems to like it… I hope I'm not doing bad… Okay… Deep breath. Try to go deep… _He slowly slid down the member in his mouth until Jack was touching the back of his throat.

"AH! H-Hiccup!" Hic tried to look up at him but noticed the time. He quickly released Jack with a, "Fuck! I'm late!" The younger turned around and quickly threw on his uniform while his love fell to the floor as if in pain.

"You couldn't have waited just a few minutes more to realize that! Oh god!"

"I'm sorry Jack! I really am! I'll make it up to you later!" He kissed Jack really quick and dashed for his door. "I really am sorry, I just CANNOT lose my job right now!" With that he was out the door, leaving a nearly crying Jack behind.

"Bye Hic!" Tooth and Bunny yelled after him when he reached the front door.

"Bye!" He ran down the street and tried to get to the restaurant as fast as he could.

When Hiccup reached his job he clocked on and got ready to start work.

"Well, I didn't know you still worked here." A voice from the bar said. The voice sent a shiver down Hiccup's spine. _Oh god! Please don't be him… Please for the love of God don't be him!_ Hiccup slowly turned around and his eyes met bright gold ones.

"Pitch…"

"Hello Hiccup. It's been a while." The pale man gave an evil grin.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm being so evil right now! Hahahahahha major cliff hanger! **

**Well that is chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed and you will just have to wait till the next chapter to finally find out what happened between Hiccup and Pitch! Please comment and let me know what you think! Though, if you have are a guest and making a comment: I do appreciate them a whole lot but it's hard to reply to them so I would really suggest making an account. It's great having one! You can save your favorite stories, follow stories and authors and what not! It's easy and free to have one! :D I love my account (obviously)! But if you can't have one then I understand! I'll still take your comments and I'll just reply to them here, lol. **

**Sara****: Thank you! I tried really hard and had so many people beta read the last chapter to make sure it was going to be funny! **

**Alisea: ****Thank you! **

**Guest:**** lol please don't die on me! We all need you! Lol and I hope I didn't take too long on the update! **

**Thanks again for the comments guys! Please keep them up! They help me want to continue this story! For now: Hasta Luego! See ya later!**


	5. Distractions

Chapter 5

**A/N: So this might have a slightly slow start to it but it will pick up as it goes on. I knew what I was wanting for this chapter I just had to figure out how to do it. But I hope you all enjoy! This is going to be rated M because of something that happened in the past and because of Tooth and Bunny being like freaking rabbits. Lol ENJOY! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA AND THE COMPUTER USED TO WRITE THIS!**

**~~Jack's to Bunny and Tooth's POV~~**

Jack was still on the floor a few minutes after the situation with Hiccup. He had debated if he should just finish by himself. Coming to the conclusion that it wouldn't be right to finish in someone else's bedroom, it also wouldn't be the same without Hiccup. He stood up and got dressed quickly before walking into the living room.

"So did you two have fun Mate?"

"What are you…?" Bunny gave him a knowing look. "Yeah. Yeah we did until he realized he was late for work… Mid…." Jack whimpered and hung his head.

"Mid what? Mid fuck?" Tooth tried.

"No…But it's just as bad as that… It was Mid Deep throat…." Both Tooth and Bunny groaned and covered themselves. They knew what it felt to be deep throated. So to not be able to be fully, had to be just as bad as not being able to cum at all.

"Sorry Jack." Tooth said apologetically.

"It's alright, I don't want him to lose his job."

"Yeah, that's a good point. Hey why don't you go down and visit him there? That way you two can still be with each other. Also that way Tooth and I can also have our alone time." Bunny suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Jack smiled to his friend. "I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go and be supportive of my boy!" He turned and headed out the door. Once he was gone, Bunny quickly picks up tooth and carries him over to the couch.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Picking up where we left off."

"But weren't we going to do a true date or something?"

"OH we will my love. But I want to finish making you scream." Tooth blushed as he was laid on the couch and kissed.

_Well at least we waited a few days before we did this again. Besides, I'm wanting to finish what we had started as well. _Tooth thought as Bunny started to kiss his neck. The younger moaned softly and closed his eyes.

"Should we do the same as last time? You know, with me _pinning_," He grabbed tooth's hands and pinned them to the arm of the couch again. "You to the couch. Me groaping you, slowly driving you crazy."

Tooth moaned louder when Bunny's hand grabbed his hardening member. He smiled a seductive smile.

"I think that…Ah!... Is a great Idea… Then afterwards you owe me a proper date."

"Oh, trust me when I say, when we are done, I'll owe you like ten proper dates." Tooth hummed in approval and tried to lean forward to kiss his boy. At first Bunny wouldn't let him but chuckled at Tooth's reaction and kissed him full on. Both of them, mainly tooth, losing articles of clothing in the process.

**~~Meanwhile at the restaurant~~**

Hiccup's eyes were wide and he was on the verge of having a panic attack. _No…No! He can't be here! He shouldn't be allowed back in here! The restraining order should still be in effect… isn't it?!_

"Don't look so scared to see me, my dear. It's not like I actually did anything wrong to you."

"You're kidding me right?!" Hiccup snapped, "You tried to rape me!"

"Oh are you still calling our wonderful night rape? You know you wanted it just as much as I did. It's not my fault that you weren't as in it as I was." Pitch chuckled.

"I was never in it! I didn't even want to have sex with you! You forced yourself on me! You hurt me and scared me for life!"

"You are just making that up. We both know you enjoyed our first time together. Who knew you would have liked it that rough." Pitch smiled and turned his head in the direction of someone else saying his name.

"Hey. I thought we weren't going to meet for another hour?" Pete asked walking up to the two guys.

"Yeah, well I wanted to get something to eat before I went to my new Job at Clothes Rack to check my schedule, then I was gonna pick you up. But I could always just call them. " Pitch explained. Pete glanced at Hiccup while listening to his friend talk.

"Oh good you made it! Get to work!"

"W-With pleasure!" Hiccup ran off to talk to one of the other servers who was glaring at Pitch.

"Can you believe he still thinks I raped him?" Pitch said behind Hic's back.

"Hey, Tiana, can you help me with something?"

"Yeah, I bet I can find an alligator that would be more than happy to eat that Jack ass. He is still saying that he didn't attack you!"

"I know… I still have nightmares about the whole situation! Besides you saw it happen! You know I'm not lying!"

"Oh I know!"

"But can I have the section that's as far away from him as possible?"

"Yeah, go get set up Hun." Tiana said as she grabbed some dirty plates off of a table.

**~~About three minutes earlier~~**

Jack finally reached his love's job after running the whole way from the apartment. When he got inside, he found Hiccup looking at a guy at the bar. The man was tall and thin with very pale skin. Hiccup was staring at the guy in fear and it was barely noticeable that he was shaking.

They were talking about something but Jack couldn't hear what was being said. He crept closer to try to hear the conversation.

"You're kidding me right?!" Hiccup snapped, "You tried to rape me!"

"Oh are you still calling our wonderful night rape? You know you wanted it just as much as I did. It's not my fault that you weren't as in it as I was." Pitch chuckled.

"I was never in it! I didn't even want to have sex with you! You forced yourself on me! You hurt me and scared me for life!"

"You are just making that up. We both know you enjoyed our first time together. Who knew you would have liked it that rough." At this point Jack's blood had run cold and he saw red. _Who is that guy?! How dare he do that to Hiccup!_

"Oh hey Pitch!" A big burly man said before walking up to the two. Jack's eyes got wide at figuring out who was talking to Hiccup. _That's pitch?! That's why Toothless wants to kill him! ….Now I do too! _Jack turned and immediately ran out the door.

Once he reached the apartment he burst through the door.

"OH COME ON! Seriously mate! Could have even worse timing?!" Bunny snapped quickly grabbing the nearest blanket. He used it to cover the obviously naked Toothless before adjusting his pants. Jack quickly turned around so he didn't see anything else.

"Seriously! This was just getting good!" Tooth growled while grabbing for his clothes.

"Why didn't you guys tell us about Pitch?!" Jack snapped in return.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Tooth asked zipping his pants. Jack turned back to the other two.

"That Pitch raped hiccup!"

"What?!" Bunny was just as shocked as when Jack first heard Hiccup say that. Tooth looked scared now.

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard him talking to Pitch!"

"What? The only way he would be talking to that fucker would be if that guy was at the… Oh Gods… he's at the restaurant?!" Tooth now seemed pissed.

"Unfortunately."

"And you left him alone with that bastard?!"

"There were other people there! You really think I would have left him completely alone with that fucktard?! I'm not that stupid! I just really suck at math!" Everyone just stayed silent for a moment, breathing hard trying to calm down.

"Okay then you _have_ to go back there and keep an eye on Hic. You also might want to stay the night for a little while." Tooth said finally not as pissed as he was.

"Let me guess, he still has nightmares?" Jack was now starting to pace because he wasn't fully sure of what to do. He was still mad, but knew he had to be smart about this whole situation.

"Yeah, and they were starting to go away too!" Tooth groaned. _Now they are just going to get bad all over again! He was able to control them and not have them! _

"Okay. I'll let my parents know… I'll do that on my way to him." Jack turned to Bunny, looking him in the eyes. "Don't let me do anything stupid."

"You got it mate."

"Now, go protect him Jack. I've been there for him this whole time. Now that it's coming back, he's really going to need his lover, so don't leave his side."

"Trust me. I won't! Hell if I didn't fear going to prison I would just kill the bastard for him!" Jacked turned and headed for the door at that point. He closed it behind him as he made his way back to his lover.

"Damn… We wanted to tell you both in a better situation than this…" Tooth said falling back onto the couch. Bunny sat next to him and wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulder's.

"It's okay baby. Hey, to get our minds off of this… and because the mood is so not in the air anymore, why don't we go see a movie?"

"What kind of movie?"

"How about an action movie? That way we can imagine the bad guy as Pitch and the hero(s) as us destroying him." Bunny suggested with a shrug.

"Let's do it!" Tooth got up and headed toward the door, with Bunny rushing to catch up with his love.

**~~Back with Hiccup~~**

Hiccup continued to work while keeping an eye on Pitch. _When I get home I'll have to check on the restraining order… That shouldn't be up yet…._

As he carried a tray of hot food to his only table, he heard the normal ding of the front door being opened.

"Hi! How many in your party? And would you prefer a booth or a table?" Tiana asked the customer.

"It's just me and as long as I'm in Hiccup's section, I don't care the kind of seating I have." The customer responded. His voice sounded familiar to Hic. _Jack?_ The brunette turned toward the front door and saw the white haired teen following Tiana to him. He released a breath.

"Thank you for coming." He mouthed his boyfriend.

"You're welcome." Jack mouthed back. He was seated and Hic continued to take the food to this table. One the food was passed out, he practically ran over to the white haired teen.

"You have _no_ idea how happy I am to see you."

"Oh, no I know. I'm just wanting to keep an eye on that Jackass at the counter." Jack looked over his shoulder and saw that Pitch was watching Hiccup as well. "Besides, I now know what happened between you and him."

"How..?"

"I overheard you earlier. I came to see you and saw you two talking. Now I'm with Tooth. Can we kill him?" Hic reached out to Jack.

"No, because I need you to not be in prison. Who's going to protect me and make me forget if you are behind bars?" He caressed Jack's arm. The white haired teen covered his love's hand with his own.

"That's true. I would rather be able to hold you when you wake up scared at night than not even be near you because there are bars separating us. Speaking of you waking up, Tooth suggested that I should stay the night for a while…Do you…"

"Yes! Please stay with me… I know we just started dating but… I would rather have you hold me back to sleep than Toothless." Jack chuckled at Hiccup's response.

"Alright. I'll stay."

"Hiccup! Quit chatting and get back to work!" Pete yelled from the other side of the building.

"Yes Sir! What do you want to drink?"

"Water is okay."

"'Kay."

Hiccup continued to work while Jack watched Pitch. It wasn't until Goofy showed up that things changed for the better… or so they thought.

"Sorry Pete! Max had gotten into trouble at school and they needed to see me."

"You need to keep that kid under control Goof."

"Yeah, I know. But you two get out of here. Go get a lot of girl's numbers, or in your case Pitch, guy's numbers."

"Will do. But first, I want to say good bye to my favorite server." Pitch just sounded evil as he spoke.

"Oh come on Pitch leave the boy alone." Goof tried. Jack sat up straighter and was ready to bloke pitch but the man was to fast.

"Oh it'll be alright." Pitch walked up to Hic who wasn't paying attention and got up really close to him. Jack stood up with that and started to head to his boyfriend. Jack saw Pitch lay a hand on Hiccup's hip. "Can I see you again soon?"

"Hey now, I don't think this is very appropriate. He's working and obviously doesn't want you to touch him. So leave him alone." Jack's voice was stern as he spoke and he laid a hand on Pitch's shoulder. Pitch slowly turned to face the white haired teen. Glancing at the boy's hand, Pitch got very annoyed at the fact that he was being interrupted.

"It's also inappropriate to get into another person's business." Pitch hissed.

"Well when it involves my boyfriend it's also my business." Jack hissed back. The taller man raised an eyebrow at that. He slowly turned back to Hic.

"So you found someone new to play with huh? To Bad, I could have loved to make you scream again."

"Pitch." Pete warned. Pitch glanced back and noticed that his friend was pointing to his watch.

"Until next time Hic. I have to go." Pitch kissed his check and left. Jack watched him leave then turned back to his shaking boyfriend.

"Hiccup…?" Jack wanted to reach out and hold him but was scared that he would break his lover.

"I need to get out of here…" Hic whimpered. The younger turned and hugged Jack tightly. The other wrapped his arms around Hiccup and held him close.

"You okay Hic?" Goof asked softly walking up to the two teens.

"Please let me go home… I can't stop shaking…. I need to go home."

"Yeah, go clock off and head home. I'll see if Tiana…" 

"I've already taken over his tables. Get that boy out of here! And Hic's boyfriend, help him out the best you can." Tiana said as she rushed form one table to another.

"At least you will be able to get more money for your restaurant." Hic tried. Tiana stopped working and walked up to the boy.

"That doesn't matter, no matter how true that is. What matters right now is that you are going to be okay. Now, go be with your boy." Tianna hugged him then went back to work.

Once they were outside of the restaurant, Hic stopped and hugged Jack again.

"I was hoping to never see him again… Of all places he had to show up where I work!" He was shaking all over again.

"I know baby. I know, what do you think would be a good way to help you calm down?"

"A movie. I need a funny movie…" Hic answered whipping a tear away.

"Okay then let's go to the theatre. My treat." Jack rubbed Hiccup's arms before gently kissing his lips. When Jack went to pull away, Hiccup grabbed him and pulled him back into another kiss. Jack gasped in shock and gently pushed his lover away.

"Hiccup?"

"I'm sorry… it's just earlier… you helped me forget. I was hoping that you could do that again… We can go further this time if you want… I'm okay with it… Just please help me forget…" Hiccup started crying into Jack's chest.

"Hic. I will admit that I do want to go all the way with you, but not like this. I want both of us to be fully ready and not emotionally wrecked.

_He wants to wait till we are both ready? And when I'm not emotionally unstable? He truly does care about me… He doesn't want to hurt me! He really does like me. _Hiccup teared up at the thought of how respectful Jack was.

"Baby?" Jack asked softly. Hic hugged the other tightly.

"Thank you…" Jack gave him a gentle smile and embraced him back.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go see that funny movie." He looked into Hic's eyes. The younger nodded his head and tried to return the smile.

When they got to the theatre, they chose the movie, got some popcorn, and went to have their first real date. As soon as they got into the viewing room, they took note that there was only a few other people with them. Once the movie started, they got comfortable right next to each other. Jack kept glancing at Hiccup to make sure he was doing okay and enjoying himself. He found that hic was relaxing a lot because of the distraction and looked so beautiful every time he would laugh at a funny part in the movie.

It was until Jack lips were on the younger's cheek did he even realize that he had leaned toward him. Hic froze for a moment, startled by the action. Looking to the white haired teen, the brunette softly smiled and laid his forehead against the others.

"Thank you Jack. I really needed this."

"Anytime, my love." Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being that close to the boy.

"Jack?" Said boy reopened his eyes. They looked into each other's before hic slowly leaned forward to gently place his lips on his boyfriends. It was a soft, tender kiss that was a little romantic and had so much meaning. To one it was a way of showing how grateful they were, and to the other it was away to show how much they cared about the other.

When they pulled apart, Jack opened his eyes to see a lightly blushing Hiccup. He chuckled a little before softly placing a hand on Hic's cheek. He leaned forward again and kissed Hiccup again.

Hiccup sighed in content, and did his best to move forward to be closer to Jack. Without breaking the kiss, said boy moved the arm rest out of his love's way. Hic takes the hint and moves forward. He put his hands on the other's shoulders and tilted his head to get closer to Jack.

_This is nice. It's just a simple kiss but it's still sweet. He doesn't even have any ulterior motives… Or at least I hope he doesn't… _Hic thought as he pulled away to take a breath for a moment before going back to kissing Jack.

_Stay calm! You need to stay calm Jack! It's just a simple romantic kiss… There is no need to deepen it! Besides he just had a pretty rough afternoon. Which means you need to be the gentleman! When he is ready then you can let loose! You don't need any ulterior motives! Besides, good things come to those who wait. Also, it'll be so much better with both of you in it! He's already been through enough! That's right! You want this to last! So suck it up! NO matter how cute that blush was! And no matter how much you would love to see that blush on him while he has an expression of pleasure on his face…. SHIT! Breathe, Jack! Breathe! _Jack quickly pulled away and did his best to adjust himself without it being to noticeable.

After he pulled away, Hiccup just sat there and looked at him with a worried expression. _Did I do something wrong? _The younger touched his love's shoulder but Jack didn't move. _He won't even look at me… I thought it was going okay…._ His face fell as he slowly turned back to the movie.

Once Jack thought he was okay he turned back to Hiccup. The younger looked down and not fully watching the movie. He gently grabbed Hic's hand. He looked at his hand before looking up at Jack.

"Are you okay?" Jack whispered. Hiccup just shrugged and turned back to the movie. "Hey…" Jack tried again, squeezing Hiccup's hand. "Please talk to me."

"I'm fine…" That was all the younger gave to Jack.

"Hic… Please… I don't want to see you like this…"

"It's alright… but if I'm not that good at kissing then why bother doing that with me?" He whimpered. He was about to start crying again. He thought he had been at least alright at kissing but apparently Jack didn't think so.

"What are you talking about?"

"You pulled away quickly then wouldn't look at me…" It all clicked into place for Jack at that point.

"Um… baby… If you weren't good at kissing, do you think I would have a hard on right now?" Hic's head snapped in Jack's direction. His eyes were wide and his mouth went slack.

"I'm sorry… What?" Jack reached for Hiccup's hand.

"May I?"

"What…?" Before Hic could say anything else, Jack laid Hiccup's hand on his now hard erection. The younger gasped and blushed deeply. Jack leaned forward and put his lips next to Hic's ear.

"I pulled away quickly to try to calm down. I told you that I wanted to wait till we were both ready and I meant it. It's just your blush was so cute that it caused this."

"Y-you… um… Uh…" Jack released Hiccup's hand, but he didn't pull away. He wasn't sure if he should act on what the white haired teen just showed him or if he should pull away.

"Baby… You are making it very hard to calm down with your hand still on me." Jack was having trouble breathing now. Hic just glanced up at Jack. _I caused this just because of a blush..._? Hic blushed again and he felt Jack get harder under his hand. _Wow! So it is true! …It's kind of nice knowing that I'm the reason why he's like this… I wonder what would happen if I kept… _The younger gently rubbed the member just a little more. Jack groaned and grabbed the closest arm rest, digging his nails into it.

"Hiccup… I only have so much self-control! Please stop 'cause I don't want to do something you don't want to do yet…." The white haired teen bit his lip and dug his nails into the rest more when Hic didn't stop.

"Just because I'm not ready to go all the way doesn't mean we can't do something else that's a little more distracting and I know will definitely help me relax and forget him." Hiccup looked into his eyes. _I just really want what we had earlier… I want to know that it is possible to forget his horrid touch. I want to feel what Jack gave me earlier. That feeling of I'm actually loved and he wants to cause me pleasure. Not just get pleasure at any cost._

"Are you sure? I mean we did just start dating…"

"Baby, what you made me feel earlier made me forget. I mean we don't have to go all the way, even though we were close to doing that earlier, but as long as we don't do it all the time, then yeah, I'm okay with it. Besides…" Hic leaned forward till his lips were next to Jack's ear. "I can't stop thinking about your fingers… or how _you _tasted… don't I owe you for earlier anyways?" _WHAT THE HELL?! Where is this coming from?! Oh yeah, the thought of him driving me crazy again! _Jack moaned at the mental image of Hiccup on his knees going down on him.

"Let's go. But if there is anything you don't like, let me know!" Both boys gathered up their things and left for the apartment as fast as they could.

Once in the apartment, they raced to Hiccup's bedroom, slamming the door closed behind them.

"So should we…" Hiccup asked turning to Jack, but the older grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss in the heat of the moment. _OH god! He's really turned on! Oops did I do that?_ Hiccup chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Jack purred and started to kiss Hic's neck.

"Just at the thought of apparently what I've done to you."

"You mean, turn me on so much that I can't wait?"

"Yeah," Hic pulled the other away for a second. Please be gentle?"

"Of course my love. Like I said, if there's anything you don't like, let me know."

"Okay." They kissed once again and fell onto the bed, where Jack slid a hand under Hiccup's shirt and just started to caress his sides. Hic sighed in content and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders. The white haired teen slowly dragged a hand down to between the younger's legs and just started to message there. Hiccup's head fell back and he gasped in surprise.

"You like that?" Hiccup nodded in response as Jack continued to rub and kiss Hiccup's neck. "Good, I'm glad."

"But…" 

"What?"

"I think I said something about owing you for earlier." Hic slowly pushed Jack up.

"Y... You don't have to right now if you don't want." Jack tried to hold back his excitement.

"But I want to do this for you." Hic smiled gently and got on the floor while Jack moved to the edge of the bed.

"O-okay… only if you are sure." Hiccup just undid Jack's pants and pulled out the hard member in response. Glancing up he saw the older was biting his lip and watching what was going on. Hic prepared himself and took the other into his mouth and went straight for the deep throat.

"O-oh god!" Jack had to do his best not to fall back at the feeling. Hic stayed that way with Jack touching the back of his throat for a second before he started to bob his head again. Jack was breathing heavily at the amazing feeling of his lover's mouth. "Hiiiic…" Said boy just glanced up not removing his mouth. Jack looked down and nearly came at the sight. "Please… be careful… I might cum and I don't to do that in your mouth."

_This is nice. Driving him this close to the edge… hmm… I wonder what he looks like when he does come… I know what he said… but… _Hic closed his eyes and used his tongue while bobbing his head faster being careful not to go to hard. Jack's head fell back and he started to moan more and more.

"Oh god… I'm so close… Hic you better stop…" The boy showed no signs of stopping. "Oh… Ah… Hiccup…" Jack gently ran a hand through the younger's hair. Not even ten seconds later, Jack released Hic's head and grabbed the sheets. His toes curled as he came with a moan. Hic stayed still and swallowed as much as he could. He released his love and wiped off his mouth.

"So… how was that?"

"Hic sorry if I scare you but this it's now your turn!" Jack leaned forward and pulled hic on top of him, who gasped in shock. Jack rolled them over to where he was on top, for a second before he slowly slid down Hiccup's body until he was able to slide the younger's pants and boxers off. Once they were gone, Jack gently kissed his way up Hiccup's legs, making the other sigh in content and relaxed some more. It wasn't until Jack was pretty much at his member did he even start to realize what Jack was doing.

"Hmmm…" Hic hummed and grabbed the sheets. Jack waited a second before sticking his tongue out and just barely licked the tip of Hic's member. Hiccup gasped and started to breath heavy. "J…Jack… Please…" With that Jack took all of Hic into his mouth and Hiccup moaned. After a moment of giving Hiccup head, Jack pulled away for a second and got some of his fingers wet. He looked at his love to get the okay. Hiccup nodded and Jack put two fingers in at once. Hic moaned at the feeling of being filled and arched his back for a moment before grabbing Jack's shoulders.

"Damn… We should get these out of our way too huh?" Jack pulled the digits out for a moment to remove his and Hiccup's shirt before going right back to having them inside hiccup again. The younger barely had time to comprehend what was going on before he was filled all over again, only this time the fingers were moving in an out of him and kept hitting that sweet spot.

"Oh gods! Jack!... AH!" With every hit of his prostate sent shivers up and down his spine. It almost felt like he could come from Jack just hitting that one spot. What made it even more pleasurable was when jack was fingering him and then took him into his mouth once again. Hiccup almost screamed when he felt jack's lips wrap around him. After a moment Jack released Hic's member and moved up to where he was kissing Hic's neck while still moving his hand back and forth. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and clawed at his love's back again.

"I take it you like this?" Jack asked moving his hand faster which caused Hic to nearly scream and really scratch at his back. "I'll take that as a yes. Are you close my love?"

"Y-yes… Oh god! J-Jack!"

"Good, come for me baby." Jack did his best to possibly move his hand faster, hitting that sweet spot over and over again. It didn't take long before Hic's back was arched and he was moaning while coming over his and Jack's chest.

They both stopped and tried to catch their breath.

"T…That was amazing..." Hic whimpered while jack grabbed the closest thing of tissues to help clean them both up. Once cleaned they laid next to each other and cuddled up close.

"Thank you, baby. Did it help you forget?"

"Forget what?" Hic had truly forgotten that he was trying to forget something.

"Hahaha. I'll take that as a yes."

**~~Meanwhile with Tooth and Bunny~~**

After their movie Tooth and Aster ended up going to the Clothing store just to walk around.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Aster asked, his arm wrapped around the other.

"It was good. I love when the green man beat the crap out of the horned alien! That was amazing. I totally imagined me as the green guy and Pitch as the bad guy! Man that helped me get some stress out of me!" Tooth laughed as they walked to a more secluded area of the men's section. They started to look at graphic tee's before realizing they were alone.

"You know… I can think of another way for us to relieve some stress." Bunny slowly dragged his hand up tooth's arm and gently pulled him to him.

Tooth just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bunny.

"I think I know what you're talking about." With that they leaned forward and kissed deeply.

"Shall we go back to your place since we keep having bad luck at mine?"

"I think we shall." Bunny chuckled and they immediately ran to Bunny's place.

**A/N: So what do you all think? I hope you all like it! Please comment and Let me know if you all think I should continue. More reviews= encouragement to continue and to update asap. **

**Response to Reviews:**

**Avatarinuyasha:**** I'm glad you enjoy my story! Hopefully you like this chapter too! And I hope I answered your question on if Hiccup will be okay. lol**


End file.
